


Love May Be Blind But Is It Fiscally Ignorant?

by BasicPSL



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: M/M, NMSQT, PSAT - Freeform, Slow Build, applying all that 0.5 credits of college preparatory business classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicPSL/pseuds/BasicPSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went down when Chad Dylan Cooper found out that Thad spent 45 dollars so callously on such a meager amount of cookies and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love May Be Blind But Is It Fiscally Ignorant?

**Author's Note:**

> There is no amount of context I could provide that would make this fic make any more sense that it already does.

            It was another hot day at the Falls and Chad Dylan Cooper was feeling as miserable as any self-respecting, aristocratic young man might in a 90° (Fahrenheit) un-air-conditioned room. The sweltering conditions did not agree with his carefully constructed quiff, which was looking rather disheveled and quite frizzy right now. It no longer showed any hind of the twenty minutes he had spend grooming it into perfection this morning, so you could say he was having a _bit_ of a bad day. Well at least he was until the water and cookie boy walked in.

            This boy was fine. Unfortunately, before Mackenzie, no: Chad Dylan Cooper, could continue his train of thought, this fine young man approached him with a fine (???). A fine of 45 dollars!!?! for just water and cookies? Suddenly this hottie with a body turned into a real hot mess. No way was the regal and aristocratic Chad Dylan Cooper—of the Cooper legacy—yes, you heard it here— _the_ Cooper family, the one of Cambridge, Harvard, and Yale, of money and power and wealth and _years_ of college preparatory education and more importantly, several solid years of college preparatory math classes as well as 0.5 credits of business courses. Not to digress, but you could say that Chad Dylan Cooper knew a thing or two about how much 22 bottles of water and 23 cookies should cost and 45 dollars was _a bit_ high. Now, while he was from money, Chad Dylan cooper was not one to go spending money frivolously. Because of his skills as a communicator he quickly approached Thad with his conjecture.

            “Uh hello, Thad?” said Chad Dylan Cooper.

            “Um, how do you know my name?” said Thad.

            “I’m just intuitive like that,” said Chad Dylan Cooper.

            “Anything else you’re intuitive about? ;)” said Thad.

            “The economically responsible prices of water and cookies,” said Chad Dylan Cooper tersely.

            “Oh, well… um, I don’t know, I just went into the store and bought them, that was the price,” replied Thad.

            “That’s no excuse for rampant spending, with that amount of overpricing you could’ve just driven to a different store and _still_ saved some money,” replied Chad Dylan Cooper angrily.

            “Well okay, I’ll think of that next time,” replied Thad, slightly intimidated by Chad Dylan Cooper’s forwardness.

            “You should. Though how do you think you’re going to pay back the money you recklessly spent?” said Chad Dylan Cooper.

            “Um… I don’t know? How much do you want? I have like five dollars right here left over, though I can go out to my car…“ but Thad was cut off by Chad Dylan Cooper.

            “That’s not how change works,” Chad Dylan Cooper said frustrated, “though I do have some ideas…”

            “Like what? ;)” Thad responded coyly.

            “I’ll cover the cost right now, but I do want you to make it up to me,” Chad Dylan Cooper responded.

            “How? ;)” Thad responded slyly.

            “I want to teach you about responsible financial spending and balancing your checkbook,” Chad Dylan Cooper told him.

            “Where? ;)” Thad said.

            “We can do it right here, at that table,” Chad Dylan Cooper said.

            “Oh… okay :/” Thad responded despondently.

            “Though we can do a real life application of these skills when you take me to dinner tomorrow ;)” Chad Dylan Cooper added.

            “Perfect ;)” Thad responded.

            “And remember, bring your checkbook, that thing is gonna have to be balanced before you even think we are going to enter into a respectful, loving, and monogamous, relationship,” Chad Dylan Cooper said with jovial excitement, no longer feeling the sweltering heat with his refreshing new prospect with the water boy.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two more parts that I'll type up if there's any interest ;)
> 
> Next time: 20 Minutes Into Checkbook and Chill


End file.
